xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Raquel Ervin(Rocket)
Rocket (real name Raquel Ervin) is a superheroine, partner and protégé of Icon. She became a member of the Team after her partner was inducted into the Justice League, and later graduated into the League herself. History Raquel is from Dakota City.10 She was inspired by the other sidekicks to pick up a costume, and convincedIcon to do the same.9 They became superheroes in May 2010. She helped the Justice League fight off Poison Ivy's plants along with her partner Icon. As part of a simulated training scenario of the Team, a simulation of Rocket prepared for battle along with Zatanna, Red Arrow, Garth and Tula against the invading aliens after Icon's "death".8 With all adults gone, Rocket had her hands full keeping Dakota City safe. She used her force field to lift a bus to safety after it balanced precariously off the edge of a bridge.13 When Icon was considered for membership in the Justice League, Wonder Woman expressed the hope that one day Rocket could join, to bring more women into the League, an idea that both Black Canary andHawkwoman approved of.14 Along with the Team in the Hall of Justice, Rocket watched her partner,Icon, be inducted into the Justice League. Rocket felt a bit left out, as she was the one who influenced Icon to become a hero. She should be outside congratulating him. During Red Arrow's induction, Rocket was surprised at his reaction—as if being a sidekick was inferior to being your own hero. She had always looked up to the sidekicks, and felt them as her inspiration. As Robin was about to explain the prior six months to her, he got an alert and Rocket left with them to help.9 Rocket was completely unfamiliar with the Team, or its recent history, and had to be briefed quickly aboutCheshire and the suitcase she was carrying. They were tracking her airplane, but it turned out it crashed in a snowy valley.9 As the teens reached the scene, the group investigated the crashed plane. Rocket expressed concern as to why the Justice League had yet to investigate themselves, but was quickly answered by Zatanna. They were then ambushed by Cheshire, Riddler, Shimmer, Mammoth and other enemies. The two groups began to fight. Rocket was harmed by Apokoliptan weaponry but was rescued by Aqualad. After the Team won the battle and obtained the briefcase, Rocket watched as Zatanna silenced Riddler with her magic. She wanted to know if this was a normal day for them; Zatanna told her it pretty much was.9 Back at Mount Justice, Batman congratulated the Team on their job, and they left with the case. Rocket finally got to congratulate her mentor, and apologized for leaving. Icon remarked that they have both found a team in which they belong. With the League gone, the Team discussed the ambush and the mole, which left Rocket perplexed. As the Team explained what the mole matter was, secrets by Superboy, Artemis, and Miss Martian began to unravel; leaving Rocket once again baffled.9 Since their secrets were out, the three had nothing to fear and the Team helped ambush Lex Luthor,Sportsmaster, and Queen Bee and their allies. When Lex Luthor, Mercy, and an unconscious Queen Bee attempted to escape in a helicopter, Rocket chased after them. However, Rocket was occupied and held back by missiles. Unfortunately, she was needed back in battle as instructed by Aqualad and was unable to follow. Eventually, the Team won the battle, leaving Rocket to happily agree that this is a normal day for the heroes. Batman revealed to the Team Red Arrow was the mole. They didn't believe it, and planned to find him themselves. After Batman left, Red Tornado mysteriously powered down. Half of the Team went looking for Roy, Robin, Rocket, Zatanna and Kid Flash stayed behind to examine Tornado. Robin discovered it was a hardware problem, and Zatanna proposed transferring his consciousness into the John Smith android. While they were doing that, Black Canary arrived in the Cave, and attacked them. Robin planted a gas pellet on her, and Rocket trapped her in a force bubble. She soon passed out. They took her, and Tornado, with them on theSuper-Cycle. Red Tornado explained the entire League was under the Light's mind control.15 After combining with the rest of the Team and Red Arrow, the Team traveled to the Watchtower in the Bio-Ship. Red Tornado had shut down security, which allowed the Team to dock at the bottom of the station. Once inside, they set out to negate the effects of the mind control with cure-tech. Rocket trapped Captain Atom in a bubble, which distracted him long enough for Aqualad to tag him with a patch of cure-tech. They next ambushed the returning away team. Rocket planted a patch on her mentor's neck. In the observation decks, the Team had to deal with the heavy hitters. After preventing Wonder Woman from using her lasso on Robin, Rocket trapped the Amazon in a force bubble. She could easily contain her, but because she had to keep up the bubble, she could not help in the rest of the fight. The Team had reconquered the satellite, and Vandal Savage and Klarion were forced to escape. As the clock struck New Year, Kid Flash and Artemis gave each other a kiss. In their wake, Miss Martian and Superboy, and Zatanna and Robin, also kissed. Rocket took the opportunity to give Aqualad a peck on the lips too and happily stated that she was getting used to the Team.15 Rocket stayed with the Team for a while, but eventually joined the Justice League5 Her first briefing would be on December 1, 2015. Rocket joined the rest of the Team in grieving Aquagirl's death in the Cave. She attended Batman's debriefing, though she had not taken part in the fatal mission Before heading to their first meeting, Rocket and Zatanna stopped by the Cave to wish Nightwing a happy birthday. Rocket gave him a more modest kiss than Zatanna, and before they left, Bumblebee insisted she showed the latest pictures of Amistad. Appearances * 114. "Revelation" (no lines) * 116. "Failsafe" (illusion, no lines) * 119. "Misplaced" (no lines) * 122. "Agendas" (photograph) * 125. "Usual Suspects" * 126. "Auld Acquaintance" * 201. "Happy New Year" (no lines) * 203. "Alienated" (no lines) * 207. "Depths" (no lines) * Young Justice #20: "Players, Chapter One" * 208. "Satisfaction" * 210. "Before the Dawn" (flashback, no lines) * 215. "War" (no lines) * 216. "Complications" (no lines) * 218. "Intervention" * 219. "Summit" (photograph) * 220. "Endgame" (no lines) * Young Justice: Legacy Equipment Rocket has no inherent superpowers, but with the belt that she wears, she has the following abilities: * Flight: Rocket is able to fly, encompassed by a purple aura. * Force bubble: Rocket can create blue bubbles of kinetic energy, that grow stronger if kinetic force is exerted on the target. Background in other media * This is Rocket's first animated appearance. Rocket, or Raquel Ervin, is a hero originally from Milestone Media. She is also the first comic book heroine who is a single teenage mother. In the comics, Rocket held liberal views on economic and social issues, which resulted in her often clashing with her conservative partner, Icon. Under her influence, Icon eventually began re-evaluating his views. Following the "Final Crisis" storyline, the Milestone universe merged with the mainstream DC Universe. After the company's wide relaunch, "The New 52", her status in or if she ever existed in the DC Universe is unknown. Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0922.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0921.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0920.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0919.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0918.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0917.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0916.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0755.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0754.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0389.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0372.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0371.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0366.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0365.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0364.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0363.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0362.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0361.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0340.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0339.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0332.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0331.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0330.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0329.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0326.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0325.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0324.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0320.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0319.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0318.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0317.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0316.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0979.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0978.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0977.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0976.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0975.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0964.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0963.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0962.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0961.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0957.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0956.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0955.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0954.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0783.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0782.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0781.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0626.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0623.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0622.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0621.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0620.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0609.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0605.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0604.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0603.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0602.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0601.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0600.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0599.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0598.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0597.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0596.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0595.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0594.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0593.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0583.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0580.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0493.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0492.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0491.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0490.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0488.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0484.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0483.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0482.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0481.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0480.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0479.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0478.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0477.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0476.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0475.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0474.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0473.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0472.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0469.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0468.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0467.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0466.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0465.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0464.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0455.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0454.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0453.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0452.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0451.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0254.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0253.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0252.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0251.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0250.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0249.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0248.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0247.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0246.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0245.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0244.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0243.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0242.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0241.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0226.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 21 0225.jpg Category:DC Universe Category:Justice League Category:Black People Category:Young Justice Category:Humans of Earth-16 Category:Super Hero Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Secret Keeper Category:Democrat Party Category:Students Category:Screenshots Category:Mothers